moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Stark
| aliases = Anthony Stark Anthony Edward Stark | film = | franchise = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = Businessman; Scientist; Inventor; Superhero | race = | gender = | base of operations = Malibu, California | known relatives = Howard Stark Father, deceased. Maria Stark Mother, deceased. | status = | born = 1970 | died = 2023 | 1st appearance = Iron Man (2008) | final appearance = Avengers: Endgame | actor = Robert Downey, Jr. David Ransom Actor David Ransom played a young Tony Stark in a flashback scene in Iron Man 2. }} Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, generally referred to as just Tony Stark, is the real name of the costumed superhero known as Iron Man. Although he is not the only comic book character to utilize the name, Tony is the principal character featured in the Iron Man family of comic titles, films and video games. The character was created by writers Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and artist Don Heck in March, 1963 and first appeared in Tales of Suspense #39. In film In film, Tony Stark is a major figure in the shared continuity known as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Played by actor Robert Downey, Jr., he was introduced in the inaugural film in the series, Iron Man, directed by Jon Favreau and released in 2008. Downey reprised the role of Tony Stark for the film's 2010 sequel, Iron Man 2, also directed by Favreau. Actor David Ransom played a young Tony Stark in a flashback scene. In between these two films, Tony Stark made a brief cameo appearance in an after-credit scene in The Incredible Hulk, which was the second film to spawn from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Tony then jumped onto the ever-growing superhero bandwagon when he became part of an ensemble cast in Marvel's The Avengers, which was written and directed by Joss Whedon and released in 2012. After this, he spun-out into Iron Man 3 in 2013, which delved heavily into the after-effects of The Avengers. After that, Robert Downey, Jr. squeezed himself into the Iron Man armor several more times for Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War. Personality Tony Stark is the epitome of the classic spoiled rich kid. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, and as such, has the arrogance, poise, charm and aloofness befitting a man of his station. He is outspoken, gregarious and fun and even a bit of a womanizer, but when it comes to matters of running a multi-billion dollar corporation or maintaining the security of the free world - he is all business. Tony Stark was not born a superhero however. His best virtues developed through conscience choice and happenstance. At his best he could be considered opportunistic and at his worst, a drunk and a war profiteer. Like many men in positions of power, Tony has fallen victim to his vices - in his case - alcoholism. Though he has fallen off the wagon several times, Tony has always found the fortitude to overcome his addiction with the help of his closest friends. Notes & Trivia * * "Tony Stark/MCU" redirects to this page. * Tony Stark is the first character featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is also the first costumed superhero. Chronologically however, he is actually the second costumed superhero after Steve Rogers, who became Captain America during the 1940s. * Tony Stark was born on May 29th, 1970. Avengers, The (2012); Deleted scene.Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #2; Marvel Comics; May, 2012. * Tony Stark graduated from M.I.T. summa cum laude at the age of 17. Howard Stark obituary. * Following the deaths of his parents in 1991, Tony Stark became the CEO of Stark Industries at the age of 21. Appearances This version of Tony Stark has appeared in both films and comic book spin-offs of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The following list is broken down by category and then listed per chronological film order with small details about his role in each. Films * Iron Man - 1st appearance; Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant - Referenced only. Takes place immediately before Incredible Hulk. * Incredible Hulk - Cameo appearance in after-credit sequence; As Tony Stark only. * Iron Man 2 - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * The Avengers - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Iron Man 3 - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Avengers: Age of Ultron - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Referenced only; Referenced by Alexander Pierce and Nick Fury. * Captain America: Civil War - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Spider-Man: Homecoming - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Avengers: Infinity War - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. Video games * Iron Man video game - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Iron Man 2 video game - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. * Iron Man 3: The Official Game - Full appearance; As both Tony Stark and Iron Man. External Links * * * Tony Stark at Wikipedia * * Tony Stark at the MCU Wiki * Tony Stark at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Characters Category:Iron Man/Characters Category:Iron Man 2 (2010)/Characters Category:Iron Man 3 (2013)/Characters Category:Avengers, The (2012)/Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron/Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War/Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War/Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming/Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Superheroes Category:Robert Downey, Jr./Characters Category:David Ransom/Characters